The Doctors Son (Crash4563 Productions)
In the words of Stephen Paternoster '''In the early stages of the Doctor Who series we were doing me and my cousin James Chaplin had so many ideas that were never utilized and never made it into the final version of the episodes we did. When we were doing the Thirteenth Doctor Adventures there were no exceptions and lots of stuff was cut and scrapped never used and in the early stages of development of this particular series James had this idea of bringing the Doctors son into the series and at first I was kind of baffled by this idea because it would seem rather odd bringing the Doctors family into the series and so at first I went along with James's idea. We next had to try and intergrate into the series and it became the basis for an actual episode called The Doctors Son that we were going to actually film and make and James's brother Nathan Chaplin was going to play the Doctors son and we had a storyline flushed out for it and James's Thirteenth Doctor was going to reunite with his son on Earth who had survived the Last Great Time War and I had no role in this apart from doing camera work and the Daleks were going to be the main enemies. We were to going film this and probably did film some footage but I didn't like this idea in the end and found it stupid and silly and thinking it would not quite work because the Doctor should be a mysterious character we don't need to know so much about it him or his family and past.' '''I felt this idea needed to be changed and reworked and took action and I spoke to James about it and we managed to rework the entire concept and as a result the character Stephen Smith was created by James and the focus of the storyline would change to a black hole and also about a Cyberman on Earth and the Doctor reuniting with Stephen as Stephen was presumed dead as the TARDIS fell into a black hole. This was a good idea but it's just other stuff that was cut and removed and never used and even James later thought it was a silly idea but now looking back it was a good idea. Story If this episode was made it would of revolved around James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor on Earth meeting his son (played by Nathan Chaplin) who had survived the Last Great Time War and the Doctor was reunited with his son on Earth. The Doctor and his son then had to deal with the Daleks who were ready to destroy the two Time Lords. Continuity This episode was never made nor filmed but some footage was filmed and scrapped early in development. If this episode was probably filmed and made then it would have taken place after the episode Day of the Doctor. Production Notes The Doctors son was never probably worked out and the entire storyline and episode name was reworked into Last Day of the Doctor and the creation of the new character Stephen Smith. Category:Templates